


Swimming, Sinking, Floating

by Punny_Fan



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, The Wandering Inn - pirateaba
Genre: F/M, Gen, Invicta was the name choose to play the game using the avatar, Ps: This is still being build, Reader-Insert, This is done, also wasn't checked for misspells, and it happens like a parallel universe to Supreme, but it isn't ended, inspired by a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_Fan/pseuds/Punny_Fan
Summary: A thief attacks the wrong person with the wrong attack in the wrong time, secrets are discovered, alliances are being forged, a shocking discovery, an awkward way to float and the unluckiest Rock-Crab to ever exist.Inspired by the Crossover of Overlord and The Wandering Inn called Supreme, though, it will be in the same universe as the world, but you was affected by your own profile on the avatar you create to play.





	Swimming, Sinking, Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mai_Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019093) by [Mai_Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade). 



> This is inspired by a crossover that gave me and my imagination ideas to create this story and I love that story, so I had to write a gift, but it is my first time writing a gift too.  
> Though it got too long than expected, so the interaction to the queen that I was going to do doesn't appear. I also heard a lot of rock music on the battle scene, but I don't think it was that good...
> 
> All credits to their owners:
> 
> [The Wandering Inn](https://wanderinginn.com/) created by pirateaba
> 
> Overlord created by Kugane Maruyama
> 
> [Supreme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019093/chapters/37383062) crossover created by Mai_Blade and character Momo-imouto 
> 
> Raeder will be using the nickname Invicta for her avatar while her true name will be Yn (Mn) Ln (Mn is 'Middle name' if you have one) and her 'Antinium' name is Frnt... guess why?

Both Erin and you entered Liscor to buy more supplies after some hours of shopping they decide to visit the Adventurer Guild for some reasons, the principal for you were to get quests while Erin wanted to visit Selys to talk to her.

Selys hums checking quickly with another Drake before shaking her head. "Sorry, there are no requests available right now, there are always fewer requests this time of the year, all the adventurers already got the last request we had, I'm guessing that next week or next month there will be a higher number of requests to choose from. Oh, you can go out and kill monsters." Selys said before grabbing a paper. "I don't know how much you really know so I'll explain a little bit of that, though you'll need to read books about Classes and Levels if you want the most specific way to know about them."

"Here, this is a list of all the monsters around and the area they can be found and a little bit of the level they are most commonly found, though there are some rare versions of those monsters, very rarely found. After you kill the monster, you can loot the body, the more levels you have the more loots you'll get." Selys paused for some seconds.

"Uhh, sometimes attacks and magic attacks will change the loot type you'll get, like, if you use a fire spell in some species of animals with edible meat, it will make raw meat into cooked meat, still you'll need a spell stronger than the monster you're attacking, only the part of the body hit by it will be cooked... though the cooked meat won't be as useful for cooks than raw meat which will have more useful uses for them..." Selys said taking deep breaths.

"Did you catch that all?" Selys ended asking and you nod causing Selys to sigh in relief while Erin hears all that Selys said with a confused blink, before also nodding. "That's great... hum... I think I should write it down as useful info to help everyone and make them stop asking me about it... Now the best place to hunt around here is in Floodplains, there are Rock-Crabs, Acid Flies, Ashfire Bees which can be used for cooking, there also Corusdeers, but even Gold-rank adventurers don’t like taking on a herd of Corusdeer." Selys said before waving a hand. "Just try not to get killed." She said causing you to nod again before getting ready to leave with Erin following right behind after waving to Selys.

"Well, I guess it- Miss Erin, you're here." Klbkch accidentally interrupted Erin when he entered the guild. "I wanted to ask you to play chess if you aren't busy."

"Well, we were going back to my Inn after that Invicta was going to hunt down some monsters, so I guess if you don't mind waiting we can play chess after we get in my Inn..." Erin says looking at you and you shrug as answer.

"Sure, that won't be a problem." Klbkch nods before they all moved towards the exit of Liscor, but unexpectedly a thief hidden in the shadows of a dark alley tried to use his new magic learned from all his levels in stealing he learned some days ago, unluckily for him today, the magic was to randomly steal something from someone, he hasn't noticed that yet because he was always lucky to get an item from someone's pocket.

You had a big surprise waiting for your after the thief used his new skill, your helmet disappeared from your  head, causing you to freeze moving your arms towards your head to check of the helmet really wasn't here and while the illusion continued on, the clicking noises she made in anger weren't unnoticed by the Antinium who was too surprised to do anything, you raged inside your head for some seconds before the emotions were muted. 

You used [Sense Enemy] to figure out where the thief was before going on a merciless full body tackle slamming the thief on the ground before taking the helmet back and glancing at Klbkch, your grumbles were heard. "Aren't you going to capture the thief?" You ask clicking your mandibles by accident before putting your helmet on again after noticing what was happening.

"........ You aren't a human, what are you?" Klbkch asks while grabbing the knocked out thief. "Are you one of us?"

"I was scared to be confused to an Antinium so I decide to let everyone to think I was a human... I heard about the Antinium war." You said to the shock of Erin and Klbkch.

"You aren't an Antinium?" Klbkch asks before shaking his head. "But you-... the clicking noises you make were a lot like an Antinium."

"I'm guessing that there isn't a name for my race in here, I guess I can be called an Ant-Insectoid." You said shrugging. "In where I came from we are called Heteromorphic Insectoid, Heteromorphic Ant-Insectoid to be more exact..." You said making everything up on spot using a little of YGGDRASIL race to create a name.

Erin seems confused but decides to not comment until they were alone while Klbkch seems to think about something. "I'll need proof that you aren't an Antinium, there are some things an Antinium wouldn't ever be able to do... Can you please prove that?" Klbkch asks and you contemplate about it before nodding.

"Very well, but no one else must know about my race..." You say to both Erin and Klbkch, who moves his head.

"Can I tell my Queen? She won't tell anyone and I have no doubts she will be very happy to know there are others like us that aren't like us..." Klbkch said and you nod. "So, can we meet later before you'll hunt the rock-crab?" Another nod caused Klbkch to turn around with a thankful nod towards you. "I guess we will have to play chess later Erin, I'll have to talk with the Queen after I get him to prison." He ended saying leaving while dragging the knocked out thief behind him towards the city jail before going to the Hive.

Well, better trying to get allies now than later, I guess, though I hope I made the right choice, at least I'm getting more time to think and I can learn more about Antinium and if I'm lucky I can also learn about their weaknesses which will be useful in the long run. I would like to ask brother but he seems to be too antsy right now to tell him that some know about my true form now...

"Well, that went better than expected..." You said continuing on. "Luckily it was a desert street... must be because of the bandits and thieves stealing everyone in alleys like this one."

"What did you expect?" Erin asks curiously at the same pace.

"Anything really, some types of ants don't like any type of competition, there are some types that go for the total destruction of any other type of ants while others will-err..." You rubbed your neck. "It is better to not think about that right now."

"So how did you became a 'Heteromorphic Ant-Insectoid'?" Erin asks with more curiosity, with that you contemplate talking about the game and decided that it wasn't that dangerous.

"Well... you know the DMMOs with RPG where you play and can create an avatar of different species and races to play and that affect a little of the play?" You ask before continuing. "I was in a game playing before I was transported... and my body became the character I created as my avatar"

"A little, though it isn't really that common where I live..." Erin thinks about the most common games in her city.

"Really...? Where you were from?" You ask and Erin smiles.

"I'm from Michigan, and I'm guessing that your name Invicta is from Latin? What does it mean?" Erin said and you hum in though.

"It is from Latin, it means unconquerable, invincible, it was the name I choose for my character in the game. You see... my brother wanted me to play the game, he annoyed me so much so after I joined I choose Invicta because I wanted to annoy him for annoying me." You said to Erin's surprise.

"Really? That's cool, say did your brother also entered this world?" Erin asks more and you nod.

"Yes, but we're in different continents and it would be very dangerous to try and try to find him by flying... We're in opposite sizes of this world." You explained and Erin nods in understanding.

"Oh, that's rather sad..." Erin said and you shrug.

"At least we're in the same world and he will search for me... it is a matter of time as long as neither I or he become too rash and try to find each other and get into dangerous situations because of it, it will be fine..." You say sighing.

"Well, we are close to the inn now, it seems that walking while talking still make travels go fast no matter the world." Erin grins and you nod.

"Do you know how one proves that they are an Antinium?" You ask and Erin shrugged having no idea on what will happen.

"Must be something that it's an Antinium characteristic or something like that... Can you tell me what type of ant you choose?" Erin asks with excitement.

"You'll see when you'll see..." You said stopping at the door of the inn, while Erin opens the door with a groan.

"Ugh, it always about waiting and time..." Erin sighs. "Fine, fine, though I want to touch your head to see if you have a smooth head."

"Stay away from my antennas and we have a deal... they're sensible..." You said causing Erin to nod.

"Kay, now I'll go with you and after you the test, I'll go back to the Inn while you'll go hunting..." Erin said looking rather pumped to see how it was going to end.

"Well, I'm guessing we'll have to wait in here for Klbkch since he didn't say anything about the location of the place of the meeting..." You said before contemplating something. "I'll lie down on my bed to think of how the day ended this way... Well, when he shows up, knock on the door of my room please."

"Sure, it may take a while for him to come back, I may as well guard everything we brought..." Erin said while you shake your head.

"The only thing I brought was books and they're already in my inventory..." You said before Erin grins at you. "I'll be in my room now."

"Bye, see you later..." Erin said humming before grabbing all her purchases and guarding them in the right places.

**Antinium part**

"My lady, I found... someone like us, but very different from us..." Klbkch said and the Queen looks at him with a nod. 

"How differently exactly? I can't see the face of the one like us in your mind." The Queen asks curiously.

"It seems like a strong illusion was put on her..." Klbkch said and the Queen moved her head, clicking her mandibles.

"We shouldn't be affected by illusions... What must be the- female?" The Queen asks moving singly closer to Klbkch.

"Yes, a female, also I think she is a young queen too." Klbkch said causing the Queen to freeze in thought.

"She may help us creating Individuals... Did she say anything about them?" The Queen seems pleased to learn that. 

"I wasn't able to ask that, I thought that first, we should see if she is an Antinium or if she was telling the truth and she is something different." Klbkch said and the Queen stopped again.

"We need her help... try to convince her to join us, tell her we can help her create a hive for herself, let Workers help her, we need to know where she came from... if there's more... She may be the key for us to learn about Individuals." The Queen clicked her mandibles together. "Do everything you can to learn more and get on her good side." 

"Okay, my lady..." Klbkch said before asking. "I was going to do a water test, do I have your-?"

"... Yes, there isn't anything more conclusive than that... Though even if she fails the test, she is too important to ignore, try to convince her to visit me either way." The Queen tells him, who nods in agreement. "Also, figure if she is from a hive or already have one too." The Queen ended and Klbkch nodded before the Queen looked at the tunnel. "Anything else you want to say?"

"She seems to be close to Erin Solstice over anyone else." Klbkch explained and the Queen moved her head to look at him and click her mandibles.

"That's interesting, though, you're wasting time, go meet her now." Klbkch gave his final nod before leaving the hive to meet with Erin and Invicta, he had to make some small pauses to think where they would be before deciding to check in the inn.

**In the Inn**

I don't think I have other option... I guess I can try to get information about Antinium... and if they can become useful allies... Huh? There is already someone knocking the door.

"Invicta, Klbkch is in here now." Erin knocks a little more causing you to get up and open the door while Erin was about to knock again. 

"Thank you." You nod to Erin, Erin smile before following you downstairs.

Klbkch looks at you before beginning. "The Queen was very happy to know there are others like us, she wanted to invite you to visit her after the test."

"I would love to visit her, can she answer some of my questions?" You ask and Klbkch pauses before nodding.

"Yes, but first I would like to request you to take off your armor and illusion, it will be very suspicious if someone looking like a different Antinium is seen with an armor." Klbkch says and you contemplate it for some seconds before looking at Erin, who after some time notices and nod her head.

"Very well, it will take some seconds, please wait." You said while your muted emotions panic a little on the inside. "First, armor out." You said taking the armor off, before sighing a little in relief and exasperation. "Now how did I put the illusion?" You had to concentrate to remove your illusion. "Huh? Did I did it?" Erin entered the room and looked at you with shock.

"You really are a lot like an Antinium." Erin says and you sigh with your antennas falling a little down.

"I still can't believe I choose this as a character." You groan a little.

"That's okay, you're very cool looking." Erin said looking up and down in awe. 

"...... Thanks...." You said before rubbing your head. "Even so, it was the worse choice in this world, there was an Antinium war and everyone will be suspicious of me..." 

"Oh, that's bad, but I don't think I ever saw an Antinium outside without permission, so at least you will have some good excuses for not knowing anything." Erin said giving two thumbs up.

"Hmm... that won't matter now, we better get this done, so I can go back to the armor and illusion." You said with another groan. "My antennas were so uncomfortable, I notice it when that thief took my helmet, ugh... I understand why Antinium doesn't use helmets."

"So, why don't you stay as an Antinium? Won't that be more comfortable?" Erin said and you thought a little about it before shaking your head. "Okay, I'm wondering now if Klbkch will show surprise? I don't remember seeing a red/black Antinium with yellow stripes on the... what is the name o-?"

"That the name is don't matter." You interrupted Erin before she could continue in embarrassment.

"True, let's go, he must be waiting for us outside." Erin moves happily humming some tune until they're outside of the Inn, they saw Klbkch waiting for them.

"So, where we are going for the test?" You asked and Klbkch moved his head.

"A lake close by, won't take too long." Klbkch said and Erin jumped up and down.

"That's great, I'll be able to watch... Can I watch the test?" Erin said and you shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind." You said and Klbkch hesitant before nodding causing Erin to cheer up.

"Well, today the guards are fighting monsters in Floodplains, so it is the safest day to do any type of test." Klbkch said walking towards the place with you both following right behind.

"I see, that's a good idea." You said before Erin began to talk about her Inn and the menu and types of food she wants to learn to cook or what she can cook and the materials she will need.

"Can you please stop? I had to guard my ring in fear of it being stolen too, all the food name and all that is making me hungry." You said in annoyance.

"What? Why?" Erin asks with more curiosity.

"Because it would be very awkward." You ended with a look towards Erin, causing her to nod.

"I see... and -HALT!" Erin began but got interrupted by a Drake equipped as guard.

"I never see that color on an Antinium. What is your name stranger?" One of the city's guard glares at you, while Erin appeared surprised and Klbkch was going to say something but you were ready.

"My name? I'm Frnt, and I'm visiting Miss Erin because Klbkch said good things of her cooking." You said almost automatically and the guard began to say something. "And I have all the permission I need to stay here, you must have forgotten that the rules of the city are only worthy inside the city and since I'm outside there is no need to be rude to me." You said it so emotionless that the guard got red before leaving without turning back.

"Wow, that was... something... how did you know it would work?" Erin said and you shrug. "And what about your voice?"

"I kind of was thinking a good excuse if anyone saw me while I was in my room and my voice changed because of the helmet, I remembered that the helmet had a small voice change, so I decide to risk it." You said sighing. "And since I never entered a lake I don't know if I will drown by accident... my body may even sink..." You continued.

"Oh, I remember, I brought a big rope, if you sink, we can pull you out of the water while you hold your breath?" Erin said and both you and Klbkch looked at her, though it was hard to know anything of your expressions, you really wanted to facepalm yourself for some seconds.

"That's a good idea." Klbkch said and you looked at the both before raising your smallers arms.

"Here, make a knot in my hand and I'll use the smallers ones to hold onto, if I sink, I'll pull the rope and you two pull." You said with something in your voice after seeing the lake, muted emotions are very useful right now.

"Done." Erin said grinning. "Don't worry, I heard that fire ant can float in the water... if you can it will not only be easy to prove you aren't an Antinium."

"Ugh..." You shudder for some seconds before walking to the border of the lake with your mandibles clicking a lot. "1, 2, 3..." You said before jumping causing Erin to gasp, Klbkch looked at Erin who shook it off.

"I thought she was going to do a belly drop dive?" Erin explained and Klbkch was back to looking at the lake."How long do you think she-Oh..." Erin began before interrupting herself at the scene.

"What?" Erin tries to hold a snort. "You're looking like a-"

"Ugh, I can't move, pull the rope!" You said floating with your arms and legs up, looking a lot like a dead ant to the amusement of Erin. "I can't believe I can float, but it is so awkward."

"I guess that if you had made a belly drop dive, it would be cooler." Erin said before asking. "What happened down here?" 

"..." You didn't answer remembering what happened... 

_No panic, relax, how one float again? Hold my breath and relax... You watched the light of the surface approach and before you expected you were on the surface of the water floating... though, you were looking at the sky, only your thorax and abdomen were touching the water and moving was difficult because of how awkward you were, the water was causing a lot of resistance to you because of your abdomen._

 _Every time you tried to move or change your position your body went back to an almost fetal pose, making it seems like you were trying to flex every time you tried to stretch in the water and you were too afraid that this was pure luck, so you had a very awkward pose stretch yourself. You decide that it was all the proof the Antinium needed one way or another you don't want to stay in that awkward position any longer._

"Nothing much, only that it seems that my thorax and abdomen are floatable in the water..." You said changing the topic.

"Yes, it was very cool. So, Klbkch did she passed the test or not?" Erin asked and Klbkch moved his head.

"It is impossible to an Antinium to float unless there is magic involved, we sink really fast, so if the test was to prove that she isn't an Antinium, she passed." Klbkch said before turning towards you. "Do you want to visit the Queen now?"

"I would like some answers first." You ask and Klbkch nods his head. "How long it takes to an egg to hatch?" You said remembering Momonga talking to you about the egg you create.

"It will truly depend on what the egg will be, the stronger it is, the longer it takes to hatch." Klbkch said and you tilt your head.

"What about fertile females?" You ask and Klbkch stops for few seconds.

"I don't know, the Queen may know about the exact time..." Klbkch said before moving his head. "Why are you thinking of creating a fertile female? You know they will grow to be Queens too?"

"No, I already create one to assist me, but she is still an egg and I'm far away from her, she is with my brother and I'll be waiting for him to take me back to our nest." You said before accidentally saying the last word, Klbkch moved his head.

"Nest? You mean Hive?" Klbkch said pausing a little and you shook your head.

"No, there is only a nest." You said a little more insistent. "I only made one egg and she hasn't watched yet, so saying hive is incorrect."

"We can help you create your own hive." Klbkch said before continuing. "We can let you take some workers for construction for a grand Hive where you choose to be for a very good price if you need to pay us."

"No, thank you, but I already have a nest... though I'm far away from it... I don't know where it is now." You said and Erin curiously glance around in confusion before yelping at the large Rock-Crab that appeared behind you.

"Is that an active Rock-Crab?" Erin asks pointing towards a rock with moving legs approaching them.

"What?" You said turning around, and the Rock-Crab pushed you out of the way almost causing you to slam into a tree making you to shakily get up. "HoW darE yOu." You said with anger, you pulled your fire weapon outside your inventory and equipped your necklace and got ready for battle, while Klbkch was moving away with Erin behind him.

"Uhh, that escalate very quickly," Eron shakily said while Klbkch tenses himself grabbing his weapons and you activate your necklace flying on top of the Rock-Crab and began attacking its legs aggressively.

"WaiT WerE yoU're Going?" You followed it with continuous stabbing attacks before deciding to go under it and stabbing it in more different places before retreating the second the Rock-Crab decides to protect it's mostly defenseless parts by laying down. 

"Oh no you don't." You said flying over the Rock-Crab who was trying to protect itself by hiding. "[Fireball]" You said and a big ball of fire hit the upper part of the Rock-Crab causing it to try and shake itself to get rid of the fire. You had already stabbed all of its legs and decide to slam it down so you fly a great distance before moving down to slam it on the ground, the slam caused a big crack noise to be produced from the Crab. A quick look showed that the cause was its legs, which ended up weakened and weren't strong to handle the stabs and the slam that you did cause its legs to break out of the body.

"See, that's what happens when you don't see or care for who you're pushing out of your way." You said calmly before flying over its head and stabbing its head, completely killing it and with a sniff you hum. "That smells like cooked meat..." You wondered what was the taste a little before bitting a small piece.

"Uh..." Erin looked very confused at your humming sounds while bitting the crab meat. "Are you sure you want to eat it? And didn't you say that you can't feel hunger or tired?" 

"It is good... and just because I don't feel hunger it doesn't mean that I can't eat it." You said eating more of the crab's leg. "Though, I bet there are some pieces of it that aren't cooked... and I wonder what types of recipes have of crab meat, I'll have to call my brother later to get them..." You said continuous eating.

"I guess that won't hurt much..." Erin said and after eating a little of it, she hums. "Not bad, if you hunt some Rock-Crabs I can cook it and there will be fewer costs." You gave some pieces to Klbkch, who doesn't mind eating them. "Though, I don't know if there's a reward for killing one..."

"That's right... Uh... Oh no..." You groan in terror. "This will affect me so much later..."

"What you mean?" Erin asks while you facepalm yourself in regret.

"Bathroom..." You said shuddering about the thought and Erin understood a little of the problem.

"Well, I'm already wishing you good luck on that." Erin said walking back to the inn with the others, while you decide to visit the Queen tomorrow and after asking Klbkch, who agreed you ended staying the night thinking on what happened and what exactly is feeling wrong inside your head. _'Was it the fight with the Crab? I don't know what is happening, but something feels off... why do I keep saying nest? Maybe I can fake being two different persons? '_


End file.
